


Heat in the Jungle

by RenAway



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU! no men, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Monkey D. Luffy, F/F, Fem!Luffy, Fem!Zoro, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Female Roronoa Zoro, Gender or Sex Swap, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Sex In A Cave, Tribadism, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenAway/pseuds/RenAway
Summary: Only women exist, but they have three gender dynamics: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Zoro is an omega who has kept her dynamic a secret.The straw hat pirates go to an uninhabited island to gather supplies. Zoro knows that she is about to enter into her heat cycle, but believes that she can control it with will power alone. Deciding to take the risk, she joins the others on the island.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 20





	Heat in the Jungle

Basic description of alpha, beta, and omega gender dynamics in a world without men

It was a world without men, but one that had three gender dynamics. These dynamics did not erase their basic biological reality but instead added reproductive variances. There were only women but they could be alpha, beta, or omega. All of the women were capable of becoming pregnant if certain glands on their back were stimulated during sex, it was a specific act of massaging deep into their back right below the ribs that resulted in conception between any two women of any dynamics.

The only additional method of conception was in the case of alphas and omegas. An omega had a regular heat cycle where their glands were particularly receptive to specific pheromones, any sex act with an alpha partner could result in pregnancy during a heat cycle. If their partner was not an alpha, even if one was near them, then only the massage to their glands could cause conception. Omegas heat cycles tended to sync up with each other and if they were in the vicinity of an alpha, the alpha would experience a pseudo-heat. During this time they would also be highly aroused, like the omegas were, as well as release alpha pheromones in response to the omega’s. It was generally accepted that an alpha could seclude themselves away from an omega, while the alpha was in their pseudo-heat, in order to prevent an unwanted situation on either part.

Heat in the Jungle

The gender dynamics among the straw hat pirates included two betas, one alpha, three omegas, and one reindeer. Sanji was the sole alpha among the crew and favored omegas with a disgusting passion, but she was only aware of two of them being Robin and Nami. Luffy was a beta and a capable captain, the other beta of their crew was Usopp who was less adept at combat. Zoro was believed to be an alpha but was actually an omega, this belief allowed Zoro to seek regular seclusion from the rest of the crew during her heat cycle.

Zoro hid her omega pheromones with a special soap that dulled them and masked them with artificial alpha pheromones. This soap would cause the same discontent in other alphas that genuine ones did, which caused a strange kind of irritation and rivalry between her and Sanji. They would not, however, attract other omegas in the same way that genuine ones could. Her smell would simply seem plain and relatively unattractive. The soap would not affect betas, who were not capable of smelling the pheromones of other dynamics.

Hiding her dynamic had always been useful when she was training at the dojo where their Sensei declared that omegas would never be able to physically compete with alphas due to having a heat cycle. Her belief was that the heat prevented consistent training which led to weaker fitness levels and prevented any possibility of becoming the greatest swordsman. Only Zoro and Kuina, the two best students, were omegas and yet their abilities were still doubted. They had made a vow together that one of them would become the world’s greatest.

It was a vow that Zoro kept close to her heart. She hid her dynamic so that others would not doubt her ability or refuse her opportunities. Though most islands did not treat the dynamics differently in these circumstances, there still existed quite a few that would refuse an omega. Zoro would travel the world and once she reached her goal, she would prove that an omega could be the greatest. In order to do that, she would have to eventually admit her dynamic and she planned to do that only once her goal had been achieved.

They were entering an island that appeared uninhabited in order to hunt for supplies. Robin and Nami needed to stay behind because their heat cycles were going to start that day, Chopper decided to stay back with them in case they needed any medical care. Zoro knew that it was risky to enter the island when her own heat cycle would start the same as the other omegas, but she believed she could hold it off with will power. On a normal heat cycle, she would exercise while in seclusion. Her will to become stronger would overpower the intense arousal that heats tended to cause, so she believed that she could handle it.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji began their way onto the island. Sanji looked around before suggesting, “Maybe we should split up to gather more supplies.”

Luffy looked over with a large smile, “Sounds good, that way we could gather lots of meat!”

“We need other food too, Luffy.” Sanji said.

Zoro looked at the group and saw an opportunity, if she were to stay in a group with Sanji then it was possible that she could give off pheromones that would cause her to enter her pseudo-heat. That was not something she ever wanted to imagine, “I’ll go with Luffy to hunt, you two can gather whatever else we need.”

The island was not uninhabited, and it began to rain as Zoro and Luffy traveled through the jungle. An alpha stepped out in front of their path, “What’s an omega doing here?”

Zoro bristled, but the dampness of her clothes made her realize how the alpha knew. “What omega?” Luffy asked.

“The one next to you, she’s in the beginning stages of heat.” The alpha stepped closer to them, “Step aside, Beta, I want her.”

Zoro drew her swords and incapacitated the alpha in a moment. She stood up straight as she looked down at the alpha’s unconscious form, then she turned to look at Luffy. Her captain was watching with a thoughtful expression, “I thought omegas were supposed to stay on the ship during their heat.”

She sighed, apparently, Luffy was not going to deny the claim of her dynamic, “I don’t need to stay on the ship, I can defeat my opponents regardless.”

“I know, Zoro is strong.” Luffy stepped up to stand next to her, “I didn’t know you were an omega, though.”

“I’d prefer that no one else find out.”

Luffy scratched her chin, “Why’s that?”

“I’m going to be the world’s strongest swordsman; I don’t want restriction from my dynamic to prevent that.”

Luffy nodded, “I see, no one will find out from me. I promise.” She smiled.

Zoro found herself smiling in return.

Then Luffy looked around before laughing, “I think we’re lost.”

“What?” Zoro looked around as well, “Surely we came from … that way.”

“All this rain is making me feel weak, maybe we should rest in that cave until the rain clears.”

Zoro furrowed her brow, she did not think the rain affected Luffy. But she realized that her breath was heavier than normal and she could smell her own pheromones now that the rain had washed the smell of her soap away. Her own smell was making her tired, maybe it would be fine to rest. After all, if Luffy said that she was tired then she must need to. Zoro would not be giving in to her heat, they would only rest for a little while.

Once they had finished making a fire in the cave to help keep them warm, Zoro began trying to exercise. “Sure you should be doing that with your clothes on?” Luffy asked her.

Zoro turned to look at Luffy, who was holding her clothes out in front of her so they would dry. She sighed, “I guess we need to make something to hang the clothes on, we can’t just hold them out like that.”

She stepped outside the cave, only so far as needed to gather two large sticks that one could use for walking if they wished. She returned to the cave, noticing that Luffy had been watching her with one hand raised slightly as if she were prepared to grab Zoro back if she risked getting lost. Zoro placed the two sticks near the fire and connected them with a set of bandages that she had brought in case of an emergency.

“Thanks, Zoro, you’re really awesome.” Luffy smiled, then she watched as Zoro prepared herself to begin exercising again. “Aren’t you going to hang your clothes up? Chopper always says to do this or we’ll get sick.”

“Right,” Zoro nodded and hung her clothes up on the wire next to Luffy’s. Then she took a few steps away and began to exercise again, only to feel Luffy’s gaze on her. She stopped and looked to her captain, “Something wrong?”

“I’m bored.”

Giving up on exercising peacefully, she decided to take a nap by the fire. She laid down before Luffy spoke again, “So what’s it like, being an omega in heat?”

Zoro’s eyes opened and she narrowed them at Luffy for a moment, “Why don’t you ask Nami or Robin.”

Luffy pouted, “They spend their heats together, say I shouldn’t ask about private stuff.”

“What are you doing now?”

Luffy tilted her head, “But you’re Zoro.”

Zoro relaxed a bit, “I usually exercise through my heat.”

“Does that help?”

“With enough willpower it does.”

“Is that what you were doing before?”

“Yeah.”

“Why’d you stop?”

Zoro opened her mouth to reply that it was because Luffy was watching before realizing that Luffy often watched her exercise. Of course, she wouldn’t understand that it felt different for Zoro at the moment, her cheeks heated up slightly as she realized how conscious she was of Luffy’s presence. “The situation is a little different right now.”

“How’s that?”

“I usually isolate during a heat, not strip in a cave during a storm.”

Luffy looked out at the rain before returning her gaze to Zoro, “You didn’t want to stay on the ship.”

“No”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I was planning on taking a nap.”

Luffy’s pout grew, “That’s so boring!”

Zoro sat up in frustration, “What are you wanting me to do?”

Luffy smiled, seemingly unaware of Zoro’s irritation, “Do you want to play a game?”

All of Zoro’s frustration wilted away, leaving only a vaguely tired sensation, “What game can we play right now?”

Luffy tapped her forefinger to her lip as she thought. Zoro’s eyes were drawn to the movement, her eyes locked onto Luffy’s smooth lip as she pouted her mouth in concentration. Zoro tore her eyes away, her face heating up enough to make a blush appear. She needed to move away; her heat was starting to affect her. So, she got up and moved a few feet farther away.

Luffy startled at the new distance, “Is something wrong?”

Zoro sighed, “I’m not feeling well.”

“You’re going to sleep?”

Zoro closed her eyes, she couldn’t look into Luffy’s disappointed eyes and continue denying her right now, “Yeah.”

There was sound of feet moving along the ground before Luffy plopped down to lie right next to Zoro, so close that their arms touched. Zoro jumped and withdraw an inch, “What are you doing?”

“If we’re going to sleep, I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m in heat, Luffy.”

Luffy’s brow furrowed in confusion, “I know.”

“Do you know what a heat is?”

“It’s like a fever, right? You get tired and sick.”

“It also causes intense arousal, which is what I usually exercise to avoid.”

Luffy’s eyes drifted down Zoro’s body before snapping back up to lock gazes, “Oh.” Zoro’s cheeks turned red at the realization that Luffy had just checked her out, she crossed her arms to cover her chest protectively. Luffy shifted nervously, carefully avoiding looking at Zoro at all, “Do you need me to leave?”

Zoro bit her lip, the thought that Luffy might like her was causing a spike in her already uncomfortable arousal. “You can stay if you want.” Zoro’s eyes widened after she spoke, surprised at her own words.

Luffy’s eyes locked onto Zoro’s, a slight blush entering her cheeks as she replied, “You’d be okay with that?”

Zoro relaxed at the sight of her captain, an arm reaching up to touch Luffy’s shoulder, “You’re Luffy.”

Luffy reached out a hand and stroked her fingers along Zoro’s jaw, Zoro shivered with a small whimper in response. Luffy smiled at the response and she leaned forward to press her lips against Zoro in a gentle kiss. Zoro raised her hands up to grab at Luffy’s back, enthusiastically deepening the kiss as she pressed herself against Luffy. They became consumed by absorbing each other’s touch until they ran out of breath, and separated enough to draw in air.

Their eyes locked together and Luffy’s smile took up her whole face, “Shishishi.”

“What?” Zoro asked with slight alarm, that laugh didn’t sound like a good sign.

Luffy’s hands trailed down to the back of one of Zoro’s knees and she lifted it up, then she straddled herself on either side of it. 

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked before Luffy pressed her groin to Zoro’s leg and her own leg against Zoro’s clit. She moved in such a way that each of their clits were stroking against the other’s leg. “Oh,” Zoro moaned, she felt like her skin was racing with electricity. Like every part of her body was responding to the feeling from those places where they touched intimately. She felt herself relaxing so completely into the sensation, her voice releasing moans in a stream that revealed how truly she enjoyed the feeling.

Luffy leaned over to kiss Zoro’s neck as she continued to move, her tongue reached out and licked away the sweat that had built up. Zoro lifted up her arms and wrapped them around Luffy’s neck, holding her close to herself. The feeling of the motion between them had built up and Zoro’s body responded to the intensity of it. She could feel the overwhelming pleasure reach its climax, the twitches from where her body touched Luffy’s leg slowed down as her completion reached its end.

Luffy continued the motion and Zoro let her arms fall down next to her head. She rested on the ground, her breath deep with pleasured exertion until Luffy’s climax followed. Luffy moved a moment more, to let herself feel the entirety of her orgasm before she rested on top of Zoro. She kept her head tucked into Zoro’s neck but released her leg.

The two of them snuggled close together next to the warm fire. Zoro’s eyes blinked tiredly before she fell into a pleasant slumber wrapped up in Luffy’s arms.


End file.
